False Romeo
by b o o d s
Summary: A one-shot on the ways of the Raphael's seduction. Eventhough he's still a pretty sex obsessive angel I still think he can do good deeds! Read and Review!


False Romeo  
  
.+.  
  
So the fair one falls for another the story of his life, right? Its not only just about sloppy, drunk sex on a Saturday night.  
  
_______________________  
  
~*~  
  
I follow onto my own pattern, my own streak. I'm a woman's kryptonite, I'm that damn good. So maybe I do a little persuading before I become their downfall--but nonetheless I can have who I want, when I want it, and I take full advantage of that. What man wouldn't? 'And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil', why would something that gave you such a climax be such a sin, temptation is everywhere, it's a power that's uncontrollable, and I don't consider it a deadly sin.  
  
.+.  
  
The haze of the early morning filled the dimly lit city as few walked in a disconcerted state onto the cement streets of New York. The sun was captured by the clouds and seemed to be held hostage for there was no sight of the dawn, the gray reflected a meaningless-like ambience. The bustle of New York City wasn't there, it seemed to be dissolved from the world and everyone seemed to be contemplating on nothing relevant they just were existing.  
  
At no in particular building, just another one of those ghetto scenes, was a blonde man, at least that's what he appeared to be. He didn't seem up beat, nor was he in a glad or mad mood he seemed like he was scavenging, searching for something, something precious? Maybe. His azure, dreamy eyes seemed to be purified as if they have seen into the very miraculous depths of heaven, but the glint in his eyes, the very shimmer seemed to be of sin, as if contaminated by Satan and his minions.  
  
He steadily took a cigarette and lighter from the inside right pocket of his long leather black jacket, as if in a careful plan he lit his cigarette and put his lighter from which it came from in one swift movement. With each inhale he closed his eyes, letting the corrupting contents held within the cigarette fill his lungs. He began to take aesthetic steps down the scene unfit for his angelic appearance. Still he searched for that something that exists, he needed his yearning to cease, and it had to be soon. It must be soon.  
  
His steps that seemed to be leading him nowhere soon came across a bar, should he step in he could take over another victim and get an ordinary fuck, but the drunks were out and he didn't want second rate sex, he wanted alive sex. So as his half wanting heart pleaded to go to the bar his rueful steps led him astray. "Lets not be hasty" he told himself. His subconscious told him it wasn't too late to return and as much as he craved it he knew very well that in the future he would regret going into that bar, from experience he knew it was best to wait. Besides patience is a virtue, who would know better than him? He casually tossed the used cigarette in some random direction it was no longer any importance to him now as he walked farther, on his journey to find what he dubbed not to be a sin.  
  
There as he walked on now founding himself near holy ground for there he saw the point of a cross representing the House of God, but that wasn't what he found to be most intriguing. What he saw were long blonde locks of a young girl somewhere in her late teens or early twenties. She bore a slim fitting white dress reaching a little past her knees, with pale, yellow, fabric flowers adorning the brims of her dress. Although more people surrounded her she seemed to make herself noticeable, such a simple and clean outfit, nothing extravagant, just something appropriate to wear to church. "Must be early morning Mass…" he told himself as he turned towards the church. Never once did his searching eyes leave the sight of her.  
  
This was it. This was the existence he was looking for, his craving senses were telling him to find something sweet anyways. In no time he found himself standing with a group of quite pious people in the House of God. He dipped his fingers into the cool Holy Water making the sign of the cross as he recited these words in his heart "Lord, forgive me for I have sinned". The angelic one took determined steps although not shown, towards the girl. She was seated at the third row and he maneuvered to her, getting his way and taking a seat next to her. With a closer view of her appearance he was quite impressed, God crafted her very well. She had fragile light blue eyes, not the color of his for her eyes were not stained, and her long locks were held together in a loose ponytail from where the ends of blonde hair curled. Her face was that of no ordinary human for it held pure innocence, maybe that equal to Mary the Virgin herself, perhaps she was reincarnated but that could not be possible, she did not glow with an astral aura. She glanced into his eyes seeing the Heaven in him and not the Hell, she smiled gently and mouthed a 'Hello' as the choir sang songs of the glory of God.  
  
She stood in unison with the members of the Church as they began to recite their prayers when she dropped her Bible, not cursing she bent down slightly to reach it. Being the gentleman he was, 'thoughtfully' picked it up for her, her cheeks flushed a shade of pastel pink and she gladly accepted "Thank-you." were the words she spoke to him. He smiled seductively, but in the eyes of others it was a friendly smile and replied "You're welcome.". The church continued on, many songs were involving the church members, and Raphael participated in all the songs, and prayers, and even taking his turn to receive the body and blood of Christ. He had to look the part. Intertwined in these events he made compassionate smiles and glances towards the girl.  
  
As Mass drew to its close and the choir began to sing the final song of salvation she began to leave, he watched somewhat wistfully as she left but destiny had its strange ways and took the decision of assisting the azure-stained eyes. She had left behind her purse. He gently took it leaving with the rest of the pious people to the exit of the church. There he met with her again she seemed to be trying re-enter the church, she must've discovered she had unintentionally abandoned her belonging. He smiled and took agile steps to her, "I believe this belongs to you…" he spoke in a mannered tone.  
  
She brushed back a few silky strands of her curly hair back and seemed to be chiding to herself "Thanks again you must think I'm the clumsiest thing you've ever laid your eyes on." she said modestly. Raphael smiled "No, but you have to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, crafted special by the hands of God." he replied smoothly. She blushed and held her hand out "That's very kind of you, my name is Chantal." he took her hand "I'm Raphael, it's a pleasure." he replied as he shook her soft hand. Her eyes seemed to immediately enlighten with pure joy and she glowed with admiration "Like the archangel, correct?" she asked curiously. He blinked losing his grip on reality but on for a moment and responded in a half monotone voice "You could say that…". She grinned "You're lucky, named after the archangel of love himself!" her voice lifting with pure gladness, he returned his always seductive smile "I see you must be a fan." he said in an amused voice.  
  
She blushed again "I've always imagined him to look somewhat like you, others depicted him in a different description but those eyes you have they caught my sight and…" she seemed to be getting lost with words and turned a almost crimson red. He nodded as if telling her to go on "You're too modest, I was interested in your opinion." he smirked. She smiled gently "I must be going now I don't want to be a waste of your time." before she had a chance to turn around, Raphael in his professional way stopped her "Would you like to eat breakfast with me?" he asked in a pleading tone. Did he mean it? What a foolish inquiry. "I would love to!" she said with a cheerful smile.  
  
He returned a smirk walking her down to a diner he knew of, the diner that he had never lost a seduction. He could tell by her smiles, by her tone of voice, her body movements, and her compliments a form of temptation lay dormant in her soul, in the deepest chambers of her virgin heart. Should he leave this one be? She lacked in sin, he sensed it, he felt it. Should he lead her into his world where redemption will be powerless? Hell no virgins were always the best to have sexual intercourses with. But sometimes… it led to memories of a bitter past, that led to what he was now. No longer holy in his eyes.  
  
.  
  
.+.  
  
.  
  
As the day past he took her many places throughout the large city. From the simple breakfast, to a stroll in the park, to a movie, and onto the rooftop upon which he had to convince her was perfectly safe for she had an deeply passionate fear of heights of any sort. They sat there admiring the setting sun and its hues of gold blended with pink, it set an innocent, serene ambience, Raphael smiled in the depths of his soul, his act of sin in the eyes of God would commence shortly. Chantal smiled "I think you are an angel…" she said breaking the silent barrier. Raphael brushed back his bangs "Do you believe so?" he questioned. She liberated her sun flower hair from the ribbon and allowing the breeze braid it in it's own special way.  
  
Raphael watched as she embraced the heat of the setting sun and welcomed the night, her eyes gave away everything. She was foolish she seemed so naïve to think that he wanted a relationship. Then again he may be the naïve one. As the moon and sun met with one another, then soon said their fare-well's Raphael took her hand and led her into the direction of his prison, but then again it was also an act of freeing her. Depends on which way you look at it. As she followed as if entranced by him she held closer to onto him, latching on, and holding on, awaiting for the adrenaline rush of her life.  
  
They had reached the door of Raphael's shitty apartment and he unlocked the door slowly. Chantal's beliefs of God told her to stop but her heart told her it wasn't a sin, that nothing is wrong with this. In all her life did such a sin feel so right. She refused to let the moment slip away from her heart's deepest desires. She had committed her life to God and she knew he had given her miracles, Chantal was thankful, grateful but this time… she wanted to follow in her own style, she wanted something to be of her wishes and not of God's, if this was a sin damn the one who claimed it to be.  
  
Before a moment could pass by Raphael found himself caressing her untouched body in places she forebode anyone to go. She wrapped him in her caresses of gentle kisses along his neck and collar bone. Chantal soon felt the straps of her dress fall past her shoulders and she began to feel sensations never once in her life she had felt before. This was her moment, it was just something that was so random so out of place like a undone stitch in the quilt of time, but-little did she know that the stitch had been undone. The chaste of kisses became unbearable she felt the chains of seduction take hold of her as he lead her onto his icy bed. She embraced this erotic feeling as he began to undo the laces of her virginity.  
  
Never once did Raphael feel a sting of guilt pierce through his soul, he felt he was liberating her from her 'sinless' ways. She had his blessing, not God's, Raphael would hold reserve a special place for her in Heaven, in his soul, and memory. Often times had he his desires fulfilled but in sense he was fulfilling his duties as an angel, perhaps he was-. Thoughts were shattered as she spoke like that of fragile glass "…I've been blessed by the presence and embrace of an angel. Thank-you, Archangel Raphael." Raphael's eyes shot open and stared into the depths of her changing blue eyes, soon they would become tainted as well. Had she known? Something told him she didn't but… possibly in the depths of her heart she knew that she was locked into the heart of an angel, captured by the purity of his wings. Although it didn't seem as love, but a kind act committed to each other. A dedication to those who think one cannot change.  
  
.+.  
  
Chantal awoke to the sounds of a soft breeze onto her face and they lay next to her the body of Raphael and a single feather on an angel.  
  
.  
  
+.±.+  
  
.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: O.o;; *a bit shocked about what she had just written* This isn't really the style I usually write in… so re-reading it, I like it but--its kinda weird feels like I didn't even write it e_e wish I could write like this on some parts on my other fics. Anyways, I thought I'd make a little dedication to Raphael to be honest this has been on my mind a lot and I have been meaning to get it out. Just an easy one-shot to get me back on track.. . gotta finish Captivated by You. So review tell me whatcha think! Maybe I shall reward you with prizes *holds up Raphael's jacket* ^_^ I shall sell this on the Black Market!! Sorry if the editing is bad I can't edit, I admit it!  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own Angel Sanctuary, but I do own… this paper cup sitting next to my sketch book… hello Mr. Cuppy ^o^! 


End file.
